Mr Black
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: <html><head></head>Roman is a doctor battling his ultimate fight—raising a soon-to-be teenage girl. Roman falls for his daughter's teacher and sparks fly. Roman Reigns/Tyler Black. Contains m/m slash, mpreg, cross-dressing, strong language and adult themes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I am starting out and Roman is a parent. I might not continue the other one, so I'm doing a new one. I used Tyler Black instead of Seth Rollins because you're lying if you think Roman has never called Seth Tyler Black during sex.**

* * *

><p>Twelve year-old, Bridgette, looked in the mirror one last time. Today is her first day of seventh grade and she is excited. She brushed off her uniform skirt, before heading out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen to join her father for breakfast.<p>

Her father, Roman, is the country's most successful doctor—as well as eligible bachelor. Roman has been awarded the Nobel Prize in medicine twice. He not only found a cure for cancer, but he found a cure for HIV/AIDS. He was only twenty years old when Bridgette was born. His boyfriend, at the time, dumped Roman and gave him Bridgette. They have never heard from him since. Roman has been raising her on his own and he finally feels that he is able to give her what he wasn't able to when he studied in school—all of his love and attention, but he can spoil her.

Bridgette walked in and sat next to her father. He poured her a glass of orange juice and put a plate of blueberry waffles in front of her. What no one knew about Roman is that he is an excellent chef. His mother taught him everything.

"Good morning, daddy!" she said to him brightly. "Good morning baby girl." He responded and then leaned over to kiss her on her head.

"Are you excited for your first day today? Bridgette sighed and looked over at her dad. "This is my fifth school in four years. Why should I be excited? We're just going to move again." She complained.

He looked over and smiled at her. "Well, I have some good news for you." He started. "We're staying in Miami." Bridgette smiled and hugged her dad. Bridgette looked over at the clock. "Oh, I'm going to be late. I'll see you tonight." Roman kissed his daughter goodbye and watched her as she walked off to school.

Roman is set to perform surgery at nine in the morning. He wanted to get it in early today, so he can be home when Bridgette gets home from school.

* * *

><p>Bridgette walks far enough to where her father cannot see her. When she gets to that point, she takes out her ponytail, and takes out the gauze that she has wrapped around her chest. She bloomed early, but she doesn't need her dad knowing; he's already protective of her and he knows that she's starting to get interested in boys.<p>

She has watched her dad date men and she has assumed that if she dates a guy, her dad will approve. Bridgette met up with some of the other kids in her neighborhood that attend her school. Luckily, for her, she has one friend in her first class of the day. Her name is Katherine, but she calls her Kat.

Kat and Bridgette instantly became friends, when Bridgette and her father moved in. Kat and her mom live across the street. Kat's mom has a huge thing for Roman and she's not going to let his sexuality get in the way of what she wants. Kat and her mom moved in six months before Roman and Bridgette did.

Bridgette took a seat at the empty desk next to Kat. Not long after did their history teacher walk in. He looks young. He doesn't even look thirty.

The man stood up from his desk and went to the podium in the classroom.

"Good morning class," the teacher started. "My name is Mr. Black and I'm going to be your history teacher all year." He paused before continuing again. "Now, I expect you to pay attention because you will be giving oral reports on topics that I will assign you later on this month."

He looks at his attendance sheet and notices the name 'Reigns' and then 'Bridgette' next to it. Tyler wondered if this was the same Bridgette, who is the daughter of Dr. Roman Reigns.

Last month, Time magazine did an article about Roman and his daughter. They were on the front cover of the magazine and he has received nothing but high praise for raising her all on his own— even when he had nothing.

He looks over at the magazine on his desk and sees the picture of them and then looks up to see her. He tries to hide his smile, but he can't. He has such a crush on Dr. Reigns and the fact that he'll get to meet him in a week is making him all happy inside.

Once the class has ended and everyone left, Mr. Black left his classroom and he down to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee and listen to other teacher complain about their students already.

Tyler sat down at the table and started to drink his coffee. "Hey Tyler," one of the teachers called out to him. He looked up over to her and smiled. "How was your first class this morning?" she asked.

"It was alright. They were quiet, but I mean who wants to be up early anyways." The other teachers started to laugh. Tyler is the only male teacher in the room right now and since he is gay, all the female teachers love telling him things.

"So, did you hear that Dr. Reigns' daughter is attending this school?" one teacher started. "Rumor has it that he hasn't had a date in twelve years." Another teacher added. "I heard that he is gay." A third one interjected. "Gay or not, I still want a piece of him." The first teacher said.

"Actually, Bridgette is in my first class." Tyler added in. All the other teachers gasped in excitement. "I'm determined to get a date with him sometimes this year." A teacher added in. "You know he hasn't had a date since Bridgette was born, right?" another teacher said.

Tyler tuned out of all the gossip and thought about the rumor of Dr. Reigns being gay. Since Tyler is a gay man himself, he wondered if maybe he could be Roman's first date in twelve years.

What no one understands is that Roman has had dates; he just never took them out. For the sake of his daughter and hiding from the media, he would bring them over, cook dinner for them and see where it goes from there.

Bridgette met up with Kat, as they walked home together. They ran into Mr. Black as they were leaving school. "Hi Mr. Black," Kat said to him. "Hi Kat, hi Bridgette," he replied to her.

"How was your first day?" He asked them.

"It was good," Kat said. "Bridgette, how about you?" Bridgette sighed, "It was ok. You were the only teacher who didn't ask about my father."

"If anything, you have the best shot with daddy more than anyone." Bridgette added.

Roman parked his car in the parking lot in front of the school. He saw his daughter and her friend talking to this man with a briefcase—he must be one of her teacher.

Roman couldn't take his eyes off this man. He is so beautiful, with his brown hair in a messy bun, his small muscular body, his scruffy beard. Roman wondered what color his eyes were.

Bridgette looked over and smiled when she saw her father walking towards her.

"Hi daddy," she said and then ran up to hug him. Tyler turned around and saw Roman. Roman looked up from his daughter and locked eyes with Tyler. He smiled at him and Roman returned the smile.

"You must be Dr. Reigns." Tyler started. "I'm Mr. Black, Bridgette's history teacher."

"Please Mr. Black, call me Roman." Roman said. Tyler smiled at him. "Then call me Tyler." Roman put his hand out. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Tyler put his hand in Roman's hand and shook. There is deeper eye contact; brown eyes locked with brown eyes. Tyler returned the smile. They both felt something and then they both removed their hands quickly.

* * *

><p>Roman drove home, dropped Kat off at her house and then went back to his house and change he is taking Bridgette out for dinner tonight to celebrate their new life in a new home.<p>

Roman took his daughter to a Red Robin because if he knows his daughter well, he knows that it's her favorite restaurant.

Roman looked across the table and smiled at Bridgette. Bridgette returned the smile.

"So, B, is Mr. Black one of your teachers?" Roman asked out of curiosity. Bridgette smiled and shook her head. It was not doubt that Roman had an instant attraction to her teacher and he could feel that he had one back. For once, Roman is going to enjoy back to school nights.

* * *

><p>A week went by and it was finally time for Roman to head to Bridgette's school to meet her teachers. The first class he went to was history—, which happened to be Tyler's class.<p>

Roman walked in and Tyler saw him and smiled. Roman smiled back. Tyler is wearing glasses and Roman took that as a turn on.

After about 20 minutes, the small session was over. After the other parents left, Roman walked up to Tyler and started talking to him.

"So, if you want to, when you're done…would you like to go get something to eat?" Roman asked. Tyler smiled over at Roman. "I thought you don't date." Roman returned the smile. "It's not a date."

Tyler shook his head and agreed.

After the back to school night, Tyler met Roman by his car and they went to a bar. They had a few beers, some burgers and wings and had a great time. They became attracted to each other more mad more.

Roman drove Tyler back to his apartment complex and walked him to his door. Roman walked Tyler up to his apartment. Tyler turned around, smiled and thanked him for dinner. Roman smiled and leaned in and gave Tyler a small peck on the lips. After the kiss finished, Tyler leaned up and returned the kiss. Roman looked deep into Tyler's brown eyes and kissed him hard. Roman wrapped his arms around Tyler's trim waist and they trailed down to grab his pert ass. Tyler gasped when he felt those big hands on his ass. Roman slipped his tongue inside Tyler's mouth and Tyler just gave into the kiss. Tyler brought Roman in closer before breaking the kiss a few moments later.

Tyler gave Roman one last kiss before going into his apartment. Maybe moving to Miami wasn't so bad after all for them.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can see I did imply actual mpreg and this story will have it.<strong>

**Please let me know if you like this story or not and if I should continue! **

**Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue with this story. Thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S: I changed the title. It might be changed again, I don't know yet.**

* * *

><p>"Bridge, get up baby girl." Roman yelled up the stairs to his daughter. "Bridgette, get up now." Roman yelled once again. Before Roman could yell upstairs again, there is a knock on their front door. Roman went over to answer it. He opened the door and saw his boyfriend standing there.<p>

"Hi babe," Roman said to him and kissed him.

"Hi baby," he said to Roman and returned the kiss. "Did you tell Bridgette yet?" Tyler asked

"No, not yet, I figured we could tell her together. Maybe it will be easier." Roman said to him.

Tyler went up, cupped Roman's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. "How long until she realizes that it's Saturday? I want to take the both of you out today." Roman mumbled against Tyler's lips.

"I don't think she'll want to hangout with her teacher on a Saturday." Tyler joked. Roman quietly laughed back and then kissed Tyler.

Roman broke his kiss with his boyfriend to yell upstairs to wake Bridgette up. "Bridgette, I'm not going to tell you again. Get up now!"

Bridgette threw the blanket and looked over at her alarm clock. The red numbers read "9:15". Bridgette rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. She grabbed her foundation on her dresser and put some over the red mark on her neck.

Bridgette went to her first boy-girl party. It was hard to convince her father to let her go, but Kat managed. Roman is very overly protective of his daughter. When he was only 25 years old, and she was five, he almost lost her because he couldn't afford to take care of her, but somehow, he was able to keep her and show child services that he is a great father and that he can take care of her. Since that day, he's been keeping his eye on her because he doesn't want to lose her.

Bridgette met Eric at this party last night and before she knew it, he was kissing her neck. Bridgette first felt uncomfortable about it, but then found it relaxing. Bridgette wants to keep Eric a secret from Roman because she knows that he will not only kill her, but him. Eric happened to be in her history class and math class, so at least she can see him at school—or so she thought.

Bridgette went downstairs to her father. "Dad, what is it? It's like after nine in the morning." Bridgette looked over to see her teacher standing behind her father.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

Tyler smiled at Bridgette, "No Bridgette, you're not." He responded.

"Bridgette," Roman started. "For the last two weeks, you know how daddy has been going out on his dates?" Bridgette nodded her head in understanding. "Well, baby girl, daddy has been taking Mr. Black out on these dates." Roman moved back and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. "And, well, he's my new boyfriend."

Bridgette went up and hugged her teacher. "Thank you," she said to him. Tyler is a bit shocked, but then accepted the hug and returned it. "He's been really happy these past couple of weeks and when he's happy, I'm happy." Tyler looked down and smiled at Bridgette. Roman went over and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"B, how about you go change and I'll take you both out for breakfast." Roman suggested. "Ok, dad!" Bridgette said sweetly and ran upstairs to change.

Roman went over and sat in a chair in the living room. He let out a sigh of relieve. Tyler followed and moved to sit in his lap. Roman wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, as Tyler wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulder and placed his hand on Roman's chest.

"She took that better than I thought," Roman started. "I actually thought she wouldn't like it." Tyler leaned in and kissed Roman. "She's happy that you're happy and I'm happy that I was able to make you happy." Tyler said. Roman leaned in and kissed Tyler back. "What are you in the mood for this morning, baby boy?" Roman asked. "Anything that you're in the mood for, Rome." Tyler replied.

Tyler unbuttoned Roman's shirt and started to kiss his perfectly tan chest. Tyler found out that Roman, not only had a sleeve tattoo, but a chest tattoo and he found it such a turn-on. Tyler started playfully biting on Roman's nipples, leaving little love bites. Tyler kissed up his chest and to his lips. He dipped his tongue inside Roman's mouth and started to kiss him. Roman's hands drifted down to touch Tyler's ass.

Tyler quickly broke the kiss and Roman quickly buttoned his shirt back up when the sound of Bridgette's grunting is heard coming near them.

"She can be a bit moody in the mornings when I wake her up early." Roman said to him. Tyler laughed at his comment and leaned in and kissed Roman before getting off Roman.

Roman is not only a rich and successful doctor, but he is a rich and successful doctor with a bunch of cars. One of those cars happens to be one of his babies—a black BMW convertible. He and Bridgette would take the car out on warm days and ride around with the roof down.

Bridgette hopped in the back of the car, while Tyler and her daddy hopped in up front.

"So, what is everyone in the mood for?" Roman asked. "Well dad, I want—"

"I know what you want, princess." Roman said, cutting her off." Bridgette pouted and folded her arms.

"I told you to stop calling me that," she mumbled under her breath.

Roman knows what his daughter loves to eat and hates to eat. If there is anything she loves more than him in the world, it's pancakes.

"Babe, are you in the mood for pancakes?" Roman asked Tyler. "I love pancakes."

The trio made their way to the pancake house. As they sat down in their booth, Bridgette received a text from Kat

'Bridge, hangout tonight?'

Bridgette looked at the text and looked at her father. He didn't like it when she would be on her phone during dinner. It was time for him and her to have father-daughter time and talk about their day. However, Roman isn't on call and is free all day. Bridgette wants to hangout with her father, but she doesn't want to hangout with Mr. Black.

"Dad," Bridgette said. "Yes, baby girl?"

"May I hangout with Bridgette tonight?" she asked sweetly. "Are there going to be boys with you?" Roman questioned.

Bridgette asked texted Bridgette asking if Eric and Scott were going to be there. Scott happens to be the boy that Kat kissed at the party, he is friends with Eric, and that's how Eric and Bridgette met. Kat responded with yes.

"No, dad; no boys. Just Kat and me." Bridgette lied.

"Baby, I don't know. You were out late last night and well, I just tend to worry." Roman responded.

Tyler leaned in and whispered into Roman's ear. "You know, with her not home, we can have a movie night and we can watch that one movie I recommended to you."

"Bridge, have fun. Your curfew in 11:30." Roman said to her.

Roman excused himself to go use the bathroom. Tyler and Bridgette looked over at each other. Tyler breaks the few moments of silence.

"Bridgette, since your father and I—" Bridgette cut him off.

"Mr. Black," Bridgette started. "I like you, ok, but I think we need to set some ground rules." Bridgette took in a deep breath and continued. "At school, you are not to bring me up as the daughter of your boyfriend. I am your student and only your student. In addition, I want you to treat me like a student; I don't want any special treatment during class. I want to be graded and treated fairly."

Tyler is impressed with Bridgette. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"And one more thing Mr. Black," Bridgette took in a deep breath. "If you tell him about any guys I hangout with or talk to at school, I will make your life a living hell." Bridgette batted her eyelashes at him. "I like you Mr. Black, I do, and I would hate to see a happy relationship ruined."

Bridgette knows how to manipulate her dad's dates. Tyler is actually the first person that was nice to her. Every person that she has met that her father brings home, ended up being rude a disrespectful to her. Therefore, since Bridgette means the world to Roman, he would often not get the chance to sleep with them. Roman never had relationship since being with Bridgette's father. He just brought men home and fucked them. After Bridgette went to bed, they would come back—unless he saw them being mean to his daughter.

"Bridgette, listen, I'm your teacher first and your dad's boyfriend second." Bridgette smiled at him. "You know Mr. Black, you're the first—" Bridgette stopped when she saw Roman coming back.

"Hi guys," Roman said and then leaned in and kissed Tyler on his cheek. The three of them ate their food and had lovely conversations. Roman took notice of the interaction between his daughter and his boyfriend and he smiled. Bridgette seemed to like this one.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Bridge, be back at 11:30 tonight. I mean it." Roman stated. Bridgette nodded and left. She didn't tell her dad that she and Kat were hanging out with boys. He would have never let her go.<p>

Bridgette went across the street to Kat's house. Kat's mom isn't home, so it's just the four of them. "Kat, I don't know how I feel about this."

"Bridge, relax. We're not going to do anything _bad_." Kat brought Bridgette into her family room, where Scott and Eric were. Bridgette went and sat in Eric's lap and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p>Tyler came in and sat on Roman's lap. Roman wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and brought him in closer.<p>

"You know Roman," Tyler spoke seductively as Roman started kissing his neck. "I've notice that Bridgette doesn't call you 'daddy'." Roman's light kisses turned into sucking. "And, I was hoping that maybe I could call you 'daddy'." Roman smirked against Tyler's skin and threw him on the couch. He started kissing his lips. His lips then trailed to his neck.

"So, is that a yes?" Tyler asked. Roman smirked at him and shook his head. Roman went back to kissing his lips and started unbuckling his belt. "Rome, wait." Tyler broke the kiss for a moment. "Do you have a condom?" Roman pulled out a wrapped up piece of latex from his back pocket.

The door came swinging open and Bridgette came walking in. Roman walked over to the door. "Bridgette, you were supposed to be home an hour ago." Roman looked closer at the mark on his daughter's neck. "Bridge, what is on your neck?"

_Shit_. She thought to herself. Now she has to tell her dad that she is interested in a boy. Now she has to tell her dad that she made out with a boy. Now she has to tell her dad that she has a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! :)<strong>


End file.
